It all comes down to this
by YoGurlWhatYoNameIs
Summary: Set after "Ragtag". Fitz and Simmons are trapped, and there's a very, very low chance of getting out alive. They only have each other and that's enough to make the situation sort of okay.
1. Chapter 1

They were falling through the air.

Fitz had never experienced something like this before, they way it made his whole body feel empty as they dropped.

The pod was spinning, sending Simmons and him into every random direction, knocking into walls and objects. Fitz's stomach was doing somersaults and he was truly terrified.

At one point he was staring straight through the window of the pod. Nothing but blue and clouds.

They were falling through the _bloody_ sky and they were going to die.

He could pass out from the shock and fright, but it was Simmons' gasped and screams keeping him concious.

All that was going over and over in Jemma's mind was the flashing images and flashbacks of when she jumped out of the Bus during the whole Chautari virus. Falling through the air, oblivious to when it was going to end. Every now and then she saw a flicker of Fitz in the corner of her eye knocking into things while they tried their best to stay put.

They were waiting. Simply waiting for the awful impact waiting below.

They were smart individuals. It was going to hurt, they knew that much.

Fitz didn't want it to end this way. So many things left unspoken that he needed to get out in his final moments. He just needed to let her know. That would be his only regret if he didn't tell her.

"Jemma!" He screamed, focusing on her flying across the pod. "Jem-"


	2. Chapter 2

Her dainty fingers began to shake after Fitz hissed in pain.

"Hold still, I'll be one more moment." Simmons murmured, her voice emotional and shaky.

Fitz tried his best to ignore the sharp aches and pains darting through his broken arm and took in Jemma's expression as she created the sling. She looked how he felt.

They both knew what was going to happen, and Fitz even wondered why Jemma insisted on patching up his arm when they were both going to die here.

They were going to die, in this tiny pod, cross-legged on the floor, with nothing but gauzes and files and absolutely nothing that mattered to them.

But at least they were together. That mattered.

Jemma moved her hands behind Fitz's neck to tie up his sling, shaking in the process because clearly that was all she could really do right now.

Fitz exhaled as he watched her sad eyes focus on only getting his god damn arm balanced and rested. He could feel her hands shaking against the back of his neck and he knew she was frustrated that the she couldn't tie the knot properly. He wanted to just pull her in and promise her that everything was going to be okay but that would be a big fat lie because, none of this, none of this situation was going to be okay for them.

Fitz blinked back the tears just before Simmons' face crumpled together, tears getting the better of her and falling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes in defeat and let her forehead come to a rest on Fitz' shoulder. Fitz shivered at how broken Simmons looked, he wanted to do whatever he could to make that stop because she wasn't a broken woman. She was strong and clever and brilliant and it angered him that the only thing he could do to help her was to wrap his arms around her and not let go until death greeted them.

It wasn't enough to stop the pain but Fitz did, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap and held her so close they may as well become one. Jemma let herself settle into him even more, causing Fitz to lean against the file cabinets behind him. He rested his head back, feeling Simmons' breath against his cheek and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

WRITER'S NOTE: Hello good people, if you have come this far in reading the third chapter I thank you! After watching "Ragtag" I really wanted to stick with the storyline of the show so chapters one and two have been changed slightly. Nothing drastic but more to how the last episode ended.

And also, congratulations to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D on picking up a second season! That's fantastic news and I'm so excited to see how they play the next season out. I'm even more excited (and terrified) to see this season's finale, let us create a prayer circle for Fitzsimmons and the team!

..

They were awoken when the pod hit something and shuddered to a stop. Fitz and Simmons lifted their heads up in confusion before releasing their grasps on each other and Simmons shuffled to the pod window. Squinting, she looked into the darkness, trying to look past the many bubbles that were floating past the window quickly.

"I think we've stopped." Simmons informed her partner.

"What, on the sea bed?" Fitz sat up, shivering at the thought of being at the very bottom of the ocean. Was that even possible?

"I'm not sure, it's too dark." Simmons swallowed. She wasn't fond of the idea of looking out into darkness, knowing they were hundreds and hundreds of feet down from civilization, but the tiny spark of hope left in her was begging to see something, anything that could be the key to surviving.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" She whispered, staring out into the black to only see her faint reflection.

Fitz looked up and blinked for a moment. No, was his first thought. But he felt the need to stay optimistic.

"You don't have to lie." Simmons added, as if reading his thoughts.

"Truthfully, Simmons?" Fitz mumbled. "They probably haven't even found out yet."

Jemma let her head fall. She imagined their reactions once realizing neither her or Fitz were responding to the ear coms. The last thing Coulson had told them was to get out of the premisses straight away. She knew they'd be clever and realistic and hunt down the Bus, but she hoped they hadn't been successful in tracking it because she wanted no harm done to any of them. The thought of them in the hands of Garrett and Ward twisted her gut. Of course they could defend themselves, but anything could have happened.

"I hope they're okay." Fitz spoke up, snapping Jemma out of her thoughts.

"Me too." She whispered.

Fitz looked around the silent pod. The lights were flickering and it was becoming darker, slowly. He wondered how long the pod would last. Of course, it was manufactured to perfection with bullet proof walls as well as the window, sturdy bolts and nuts but he wondered how well it would do in such pressure. They had no clue as to how far down they really were, and if the pressure was that great, Fitz knew that the worst case scenario would be them drowning or being crushed to death. He swallowed at the thought of it.

"Simmons," Fitz spoke up as an idea entered his head. "What, what if we were to bust the door open, allowing the pod to fill up with water and then we could swim out. For all we know we could be near the surface of the water."

"And if we aren't?" Simmons turned her head and frowned at Fitz. He had a tendency to blurt out his plans and ideas to her, even when he hadn't thought them through entirely. This was one of those times.

"Well..." Fitz blinked.

"Fitz, I know you're trying your best to think of some way we can get out of this nightmare but everything we think of is going to end badly."

"Well, it couldn't get any worse than this, could it? I'd rather go down fighting instead of sitting here doing nothing-"

"Fitz, I'd rather just sit here doing nothing and fall asleep until it's over." Simmons eyes lowered, she was exhausted.

Fitz's eyes locked onto hers. "No. You're not giving up." He shook his head. "You never give up."

"Fitz, we don't really have a choice!" Simmons frowned, turning her body so she was facing him.

"Not once, have you ever given up. You keep going until it's done, I have never seen you quit!" Fitz yelled.

"Haven't I, Fitz?" Simmons tilted her head slightly, an eyebrow raised.

Fitz glared at her before it clicked on. The Chautari virus.

"You didn't give up, Jemma. You were trying to save your team." Fitz's words were enunciated and bold. He didn't want her to think she gave up.

"I jumped because I didn't want you to see me die, Fitz." Jemma bit back, her eyes dark and sad.

Fitz paused, his mouth agape as he stared at her.

"Of course I didn't want any harm to come to you or the team, but then you entered the lab and put yourself in danger and you were trying _so hard_ to find a cure, to save me." Jemma's eyes welled up at the thought of it. "I-I just didn't want you to go through all that effort for it to fail and for you to see me be...electrocuted, floating in the air. I didn't want you to see me die."

Fitz's eyes darted over Jemma's face, remembering that feeling, feeling like time was running out fast and he was going to lose his best friend. The feeling of the being completely alone. The feeling of Simmons not having a future. The feeling of Fitz living the rest of his life without the woman he loved.

"I would have gone to the moon and back to find that cure, Jemma. Never think that I would feel as if I've wasted my time and effort on you."

Jemma looked up at Fitz, sitting upright with his legs slightly stretched out. He looked so pure and young, but at the same time strong.

"If...god forbid the cure didn't work," Fitz closed his eyes. "I wouldn't spend the rest of my life wondering why the hell I put in that effort and dangered myself for absolutely nothing, I would spend the rest of my life in pain and heartbreak because I wouldn't have you by my side."

Jemma froze, her eyes locked onto Fitz. Her heart was racing and she could feel the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks but she swallowed them down because Fitz was about to finally admit what he'd been feeling.

Fitz watched Jemma sit in shock, wondering if he should continue. He wondered why he was even sceptical about admitting everything. They were basically in their death beds, for Christ sake. Even if she didn't feel the same way, did it really matter?

"Jemma, I'm in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Silence filled the pod, both parties had stopped breathing for a few seconds. Jemma held her breath in shock. She knew Fitz felt something towards but...he loved her. He bloody _loved_ her.

Fitz, who'd been glued to her side since forever, who Jemma was completely infatuated with when they met and dotted after him wherever he went because his brilliant mind amazed her, who had trusted her enough to come aboard the Bus, taking on dangerous, life-threatening missions just because she said she wanted to see the world. Leopold Fitz, who had been beside her this whole entire time, was in love with her.

Fitz was panicking. She hadn't said anything for a good thirty seconds and he began to wonder whether telling her was such a good idea after all. Yeah, he wouldn't have any regrets now and yes none of this mattered because they'd be dead soon but, my _god_, it was torture sitting there in silence.

"Thank you." Simmons smiled, her eyes glassy.

Fitz blinked. He wasn't expecting that. "For...what exactly?"

"For being honest with your emotions, Fitz. I know you're not the type to say how you feel and I'm glad you did." Simmons sniffed. "And I'm really sorry, too."

She doesn't feel the same way. Fitz knew it.

"I'm sorry that the only reason you told me is because we're going to die and I'm sorry if I made it hard in whatever way for you to tell me before." Simmons let the tears fall. "And I'm sorry if it's been eating you inside feeling like this, I never wanted you to keep it in the dark-"

"Hey, hey, Jemma." Fitz frowned, scooting over to her and placing his hands on her arms. "None of this is your fault, you wally."

Jemma wiped the underneath of her eyes.

"It's no one's fault I feel this way. It's not a bad thing." Fitz murmured. "Its actually a very good thing, being in love with you."

Jemma's insides melted because of Fitz's innocence. She shuffled forward, got on to her knees, placed her hands on Fitz's shoulders and kissed him.

Fitz's eyes widened in shock, it even knocked him back slightly, but he placed a hand on the floor behind him before actually realising what was going on. Jemma felt the same way and she was kissing him. How fantastic.

Jemma opened her eyes, their lips parted but were still close. Fitz looked into Jemma's eyes with curiosity. "You...you...?"

"Fitz, you really are a blind buffoon." Jemma shook her head slightly, failing to hold a back a smile.

For two people who were certain they were going to die, they both were extremely happy in their final moments.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know what I need right now?" Jemma asked aloud.

Fitz jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. They hadn't spoken for twenty minutes and he was still overwhelmed by what the hell just happened. Jemma kissed him. She kissed Fitz, on the lips and it was really, really nice.

But, now what? They probably don't have much time left and even if they had another day left, what did he do? Are they something of an item now? Do they have to act like a...couple now?

"What's that?" Fitz asked.

"A cup of your tea." Jemma lifted her head and smiled.

That's when Fitz realized something. They didn't have to change. They didn't have to prove to anyone of themselves that they were together because, truthfully, they've always been together. Beside each other, unable to detach. It was just a matter of admitting some feelings to get it all to click into place.

Fitz let slip a grin for the first time in a while and he took hold of her hand and entwined their fingers together.

It took a lot to settle the smile on Simmons' lips but once it had vanished, the continuous, awful feeling had settled back down in the pit of her stomach.

"How long do you think we have left?" She asked Fitz.

Fitz looked up and swallowed his heart back down. He almost forgot they were in this crazy situation.

They both could figure it out. They both could do the math and calculations to figure out how much oxygen was left and how much they'd already used and just how long it would be before they'd fall unconscious but they don't want to. They don't want the burden of knowing how long it'll be before they die.

"I'm not sure." Fitz mumbled, focusing on the petite hand in his, the delicate thumb tracing circles on his skin. Fitz hoped Simmons knew that she was the only reason he was staying sane right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Simmons had fallen asleep. Her head was rested on Fitz's shoulder as they leaned against the file cabinets. The only thing heard in the pod was Jemma's slow breaths and the sound of Fitz over-thinking.

So many thoughts filled his mind that he sure it was going to explode. So much had happened in the past week that he hadn't really managed to digest it all.

Ward betrayed them, he still couldn't get his head around that. He couldn't believe that a person could do that, be that cruel. What did they ever do to him except respect him and help him? Simmons would clean up his wounds for goodness sake.

He wanted to help his team. He wanted to be there, be with them until the last fighting moment. He felt useless and too far away from them, it was an unsettling feeling.

He welled up at the thought of his mother finding out about this. They'll have to say to her that her son, her only child, suffocated in a tiny pod in the depths of the sea. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to put her through that.

He desperately wanted Jemma out. He wanted her out of this pod, away from Garrett, away from Ward, back at her home with her family, safe and sound. Not here, this isn't where she was supposed to be. She was so smart, too smart for her fate to end here. She was going places and experiencing so much. She was supposed to start a family and grow old. They were supposed to grow old together.

Fitz cried. He let the anger and emotions out and cried, his body shaking as his vision blurred. He didn't even notice Jemma wake up with an expression of worry. When she pulled him in and allowed him to rest his head in her lap, he didn't protest. He hugged her legs and settled himself. He was still crying because this was it, they were in here until their last breath but Simmons was here with him, stroking his hair, drawing circles on his back as he sobbed.

It wasn't fair, none of this was, but they were in this together. Always.


	7. Chapter 7

WRITER'S NOTE: How crazy was the season finale?! It was absolutely perfect the way they dealt with Fitzsimmons and the gang fighting to save them and May kicking Ward's ass and FURY AND COULSON- I'm gonna stop before I explode. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Fitz awoke, finding it hard to breath straight away. He was panting, frantically searching for a large breath of air but it was only coming in short sips. They were running out of oxygen.

Shifting his head, he looked down at Jemma who had fallen asleep with her head against his chest. She was breathing, but she was finding it just as difficult to breath as Fitz.

He began to panic. Why couldn't his body just stay asleep? He wouldn't have minded it happening while he rested, Simmons in his arms.

His heart thudded against his chest as he panicked more and more which meant more oxygen being used and he wanted to slap himself, to save the oxygen for Jemma but he couldn't stop panicking. Closing his eyes, he imagined Jemma back in the base when he exploded in the kitchen. She stayed beside him, hand on his shoulder and even when he shoved her hand away she continued to calm him, because she knew what he was like and she knew how to relax him. He focused on that.

That definitely sorted him out. His breathing went back to normal, almost matching Simmons' short breaths. He didn't even notice the sound of water.

_Water._

Fitz's heart dropped and his head turned to the door. It was giving in. Water gushed through the seams around the glass and it was coming through fast. This wasn't happening.

Fitz sat up, wondering what the hell to do. Nothing could be done.

"Jemma!" He yelled, trying to shake her. Nothing. He continued to frantically shake her as he watched the water pour all over them, quickly filling up the pod. "Jemma, wake up!"

She wasn't waking. Water was splashing in her face and she wasn't bloody waking up.

No. Fitz pulled her up by her waist and shook her some more. Nothing.

He checked her breathing and her pulse. Barely anything.

"Jemma, _no!_" He screamed, shaking and shaking until the water crept up to their knees. He pushed her hair out of her face and glared at her, begging for her to just open her beautiful eyes and tell him to stop making such a drama over everything like he always did.

But she wasn't waking up, and this wasn't like the old times. This was real and present and nothing how he expected it would've ended between them.

"Jemma, please! This isn't how it was meant to be." Fitz felt the tears fall down his cheeks. The water was up to their hips. "We were meant to travel the world together, fight crimes, create extraordinary things that would change the world. We were going to do it all _together_."

She stayed limp and silent.

"I don't want to die on my own!"

The emptiness around him made it all so real.

The water was splashing against their elbows. This was it.

Fitz looked around, the door almost ready to blow off of its hinges. The pod would fill up and that would be that.

But Fitz wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to let the water swallow him up while he faced the love of his life, darkness taking hold of him.

He wanted one last fight, one last try.

"All right." He breathed, facing Simmons. He wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and gave her one last look. "I know you was always the better swimmer, but I'm gonna give it ago. All I ask of you is to hold on, _please_."

He stroked her hair and planted one last kiss on her forehead before looking back at the door. He was on his tip toes as the water moved up to their shoulders and he knew it was almost time until he took a deep breath and kicked his legs like never before. He really wasn't the greater swimmer.

He thought he had more time, but clearly not. The door burst across the other side of the pod and Fitz quickly held his breath. Not enough, and he knew. The water filled the rest of the pod in less than a second and Fitz began to kicked his way through the dark liquid.

They were out of the pod, he could feel it. His eyes blurred into the darkness around him and he all the sudden felt terrified of what was out there or how far down they were. He kicked and kicked and kicked and held onto Jemma so tightly, she wasn't going anywhere.

He looked up, his eyes stinging and on the verge of closing but he resisted, because he could see light at the top. He could see the surface.

He couldn't hold his breath for long, and that scared the devil out of him because he wondered how long Jemma could hold on for. With his weak skills in swimming, he felt like he wasn't getting anywhere but he continued to kick.

His head felt like a siren, thumping and throbbing as if it were about to explode. He was losing focus but he didn't breathe in the water. He knew the stages of drowning and he kept his mouth shut, no matter how much his body urged to find oxygen.

Kicking and kicking and kicking eventually paid off because the light was close. He could see it and feel it in the change of water. Everything began to swirl in his vision and he was on the verge of passing out, but not before he got Simmons to the top so she could breathe in fresh air and _wake up_.

He was about to go, he knew it, but she was going to wake up. She was going wake up and swim to shore and live. Stay focused, she's going to wake up.

He made it. He reached the surface, launching himself from water to air and breathed it all in. His lunges hurt and ached to take such a large breath in but it didn't matter because they were alive and she was going to wake up.

He stayed afloat and made sure Simmons was available to oxygen.

"Jemma." Fitz coughed and breathed, his head dizzy but he ignored that because she was going to wake up. "Jemma, breathe."

She was going to wake up.

"Jemma, come on!"

She wasn't waking up.

"Jem-ema."

Why wasn't she waking up?

"Come on, baby girl."

He pressed his lips to hers, pinched her nose and blew in as much air as possible. He ducked underwater every other second because it was fucking hard to do all these things at once, but he continued to breathe air into her lungs until she would snap out of it and wake up.

Over and over he took a deep breath and gave it to Jemma but nothing was happening and he could feel all his hope sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"Jemma!" He screeched, slamming a palm right in the centre of her chest and it _worked._

She gasped and spluttered and blinked frantically, clutching onto Fitz with all the strength she had left.

"Oh my god." Fitz gasped, salty water filling his mouth as he tried to contain his relief. "Oh my god."

"Leo-Le-o-" She stammered, trying her best to get her breathing back. She blinked and blinked until her vision sorted itself out as she locked eyes with his. Seeing her in this state slammed the reality right into his heart. He crumbled.

"You died!" He cried, tears streaming down her face as he held her even tighter.

"Leo." She sobbed, looking up into the cloudy sky. She never thought she'd see the sky again. She looked back down at Fitz as he tried to pull himself together while trying so hard to stay afloat.

"You died..." He gasped.

"I'm sorry." She cried, planting kisses all over his face. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't ever do that again." Fitz sobbed. "I won't let that happen again."

Simmons stopped the kisses and looked him dead in the eyes, water trying to control her vision but she stayed focused.

This boy in front of her saved her life. He saved her life.

"I'm so in love with you." She choked.


End file.
